Ghost Children: Revised
by Tropical And Sean
Summary: Fourteen years after Danny had destroyed the ghost zone he and Sam decided to settle down. What they don't know is the children of the ghost are angry and planning for revenge. Can Danny and His twins save the planet? Along the way Danny runs into an old friend. (Read Note Inside Very Important) Danny/ Sam & Dash/ Danny


_**Ghost Children: Revised**_

_**Note:(To Kill Any Confusion)- Danny was born in 2000 in this story, in 2014 he was turned into a ghost. In 2020 when he was twenty years old he destroyed the ghost zone. Sam was born in 1999, in 2014 when she was 15, her and Danny started their relationship. In 2020 she was 21 and gave birth to her Twins Callum and Niven. She had become pregnant with two more set of twins in 2034. Dash was born 1998, confessed his feelings to Danny in 2015. Had a son named Derek in 2020. Now is trying to win Danny's heart.**_

_**Summary: Fourteen years after Danny had destroyed the ghost zone he and Sam decided to settle down. What they don't know is the children of the ghost are angry and planning for revenge. Can Danny and His twins save the planet? Along the way Danny runs into an old friend. **_

_**Pairing: Danny/Sam (in beginning). Dash/Danny (for rest of story).**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own DP. I own any characters you don't recognize.**_

_**Written: November 29, 2014 / November 30, 2014. (12:10 am-12:35 am)**_

_**Location: Amity Park, August 2nd, 2034. Early Morning. 50 days before the attack. Fenton Residents.**_

"Boys! Come down here for a second!" Sam yelled upstairs to her sons with her hand gently on her baby bump. Sam was already six months pregnant (24 weeks). She had a huge grin on her face, she was finally going to announced the gender of the babies though she already knew for a while.

Danny walks out from the kitchen and over towards his lovely wife. Sam had allowed her blonde hair to show and had changed from her Gothic facades. He wraps his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you have finally decided to share the genders with us" he said as he removed his arms.

Sam shrugs her shoulders and walks into the living room sitting down on the loveseat that was across from the couch."I thought maybe you guys deserved to know" she replied with a smile. Danny chuckles sitting down beside his wife.

Niven the oldest twin was the first to come downstairs. Niven has dirty blonde hair with azure blue eyes. He had on glasses with thick black frames. He was wearing a plain green T-shirt with black sweatpants.

"You want us?" Niven asked as he brother- the youngest twin came downstairs. Callum has jet black hair with azure blue eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with light gray sweatpants. They both walk over towards the couch sitting down.

"Yes boys" Sam said standing up and walking over towards the middle of the living room. "You all have been dying to know the genders. I am having one girl and one boy" she announced with a big grin.

"Aiden and Ivy!" Niven jumped up with excitement. He has always wanted a little sister and was hoping for his mother to be pregnant with twin girl. He was happy with one sister less boys he would have to fight off. "Finally a baby sister!".

Callum jumps up after him and they high five each other dancing around the living room. Danny and Sam watched their kids with big grins.

"I can say this is an exciting day for all of us" Danny said placing both his hands on his wife's stomach. He leans forward and gently presses his forehead on her stomach to only get kicked by one of the babies. Sam laughs loudly. "Which one of you kicked daddy huh?" He asked his voice full with amusement.

Danny stands up and faces his son with a smile. "School is starting in two weeks, are you both excited to finally start high school?" He asked.

Callum sighs heavily as he finished dancing around. He wasn't excited more like nervous. He didn't want to start school just yet and two weeks weren't enough time. Niven looks away with his arms crossed, after last year in eighth grade he admitted he was gay he would get bullied. Niven definitely wasn't excited for school.

"More or less" Niven said shrugging his shoulder looking at his parents with sad eyes. "I can certainly do without until I turn twenty" he murmured sitting back down on the couch. He can already tell this year would be hell.

Sam frowns and walks over towards her son sitting down beside him. She pulls him into a hug and he lays his head on her shoulder. "I know coming out is hard and you are going to meet people who don't approve but you have to go to school. But we love you and we approve of you". Niven loved his mom she was always here to comfort him.

Callum nods his head and looks at the clock on the wall, his eyes slightly grew. "It's ten o'clock, Niven we have to go! We are meeting Mitchell at the Nasty Burger". He runs upstairs to change his clothes.

Niven rolled his eyes with a slight laugh. He didn't want to keep Mitchell waiting she was a very impatient person. He wasn't in the mood to hear her mouth. Niven jumped up off the couch and runs upstairs.

**20 Minutes Later.**

Niven and Callum walked into the Nasty Burger with huge grins. They couldn't wait to tell Mitchell the wonderful news. Mitchell has been their friend since kindergarten. She was a beautiful girl with long waist length black hair with pink streaks. She has hazel colored eyes and always would wear black.

Niven walked over towards the usually table with Callum close behind him and sits down. Mitchell glares at both of them as the took a seat. "Why are you both late?" She asked crossing her arms.

Callum laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Well you see, our mom finally told us the genders of the babies". Niven nods while looking through the menu. "We are finally having a baby sister and a brother".

Mitchell slowly nods her head with an annoyed look. She places her elbows on the table. "And...?".

Niven snouts and looks up from his menu. "She is the only child she wouldn't understand" he mumbles looking back down at the menu. He sometimes hates her attitude. The waiter came over asking for their order. They all ordered burgers with fries. "You can at least pretend to be excited".

Mitchell rolled her eyes and looks at them with a fake grin. "Oh my god! You are having a baby sister that is crazy" she said with fake excitement. Callum sighs heavily, she has always been like this. It was kinda annoying more of the time but they have gotten use to it. Niven starts eating his food once it got in front of him.

Mitchell watches the waiter and reads his name tag 'Derek'. He would steal glances at Niven and quickly look away. She smiles and faces Niven. "Hey Niven, what do you think of the waiter?" She suddenly asked.

Niven was cut off guard by the sudden question and looks up. "Why would you ask me that?" He asked looking around for the waiter that had served them. He spotted him but when he did he notices he had already been looking at him. He quickly looks away blushing. "He is handsome, nice light blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes".

Mitchell chuckled softly "he has been watching you for a while now, I think he finds you attractive". She said watching as Niven blushes even more.

"Niven is too young to date! I won't allow him to date t-that guy!" He shouted catching some peoples attention. Niven lowers his head in embarrassment and sighs, his brother was so annoying. "He better stop given my brother bedroom eyes".

"Callum! One I am the older twin if anything you are too young to date. Two I can date anyone I want" Niven said sternly rolling his eyes. His brother always treated him like a child it was annoying. He is old enough to date and if he wanted to date the waiter he will.

"Not if I forbid you to date" Callum sticks out his tongue towards his older twin. He just didn't trust that guy to be with his brother. "So yeah I forbid you".

"You can't forbid me from dating you idiot, if I want to date him I wi-" he was cut off from someone clearing their throat. He turns to the side seeing the waiter standing there with a handsome smile.

The waiter looks at him and rubs the back of his neck. He looks off to the side shyly "I was debating on worth to come over here and ask you out. I have been watching you for a bit- wow that sounded creepy. I mean you have a beautiful smile and I wanted to ask you on a date".

Niven giggles at his attempt to be charming and holds up his hand stopping him from talking. "You are very cute, I'd love to go on a date with you ummm..?"

"Oh, I'm Derek, Derek Baxter" He said holding out his hand towards the other. Niven gladly shakes his head and smiles brightly.

"Niven, Niven Fenton".

"What a unique name, meet me here tomorrow at 7?" Derek asked with a smile.

Niven nods his head and watches as he walks away. He turns towards his brother with a smirk. "Guess who has a date tomorrow? Me ha!". He sticks out his tongue and throws a couple bills on the table before leaving with Callum following closely behind him.

**Fenton's Residents**

Jazz was sitting down on the couch besides Sam with a grin. She was happy she was finally getting a niece. Her husband Joel Winston was on the other couch talking with Danny. It has been twenty minutes since the boys had left to meet their friend Mitchell.

"I'm so excited to be having a little niece and another nephew" Jazz squeals with excitement. Sam held her hands over her ears so she would get deaf. She knows how bad Jazz wanted a niece. "I am so excited, Sophia is happy she isn't the only girl now, and Dan was hoping for two more boy cousins".

Sophia Winston was Jazz eldest child. She was ten years old with big emerald eyes and dark orange hair. While Dan Winston was her youngest, he was seven years old with jet black hair and light green eyes that seem to glow a bit.

"Speaking of Dan and Sophia where are they now?" Sam asked as she noticed Jazz and Joel had came alone. She was hoping for the two to come and help her with dinner. They had been her helper since they turned one. "I was hoping they would help me with the pie tonight".

Jazz chuckled softly and places her hand gently on Sam's stomach feeling a kick. "They stayed over a friends yesterday, we was actually planning on picking them up later". She looks over towards Danny and her husband. "Or our two favorite men can go get them now".

Joel looks over towards Danny with a teasing smile. "Do you think she is telling about us?" He asked in a playful tone. Danny shrugs his shoulders holding back a laugh. "I think so".

"Stop playing around and let's go" Danny said standing up grabbing his car keys. Joel gave his wife a kiss before leaving with Danny to get the kids.

Once they heard the door shut Jazz faces Sam with a frown. She was completely upset with the other. "You haven't told Danny yet have you?" She asked.

Sam looks away with tear gathering in her eyes. She couldn't bare to tell Danny just yet she didn't want him to know. She didn't even want her kids to know. "I don't have the guts Jazz,they all seem so happy I just can't take that way right now".

"You are going to have to tell them, you look weaker everyday. Please tell them the truth and soon" Jazz stands up of the couch walking into the kitchen to get herself a bottle of wine.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she looks down at her stomach. She didn't know how to tell them the news. "I hope you guys love me, even if you don't get to meet me". She whispered to her stomach with a sad smile.

**Ghost Zone**

A girl with long glowing green hair and eyes lays on a flowing object in the new ghost zone. She huffs while the object floats around in a circle. "This is completely boring, Blake is off fixing a new portal and we are stuck here doing nothing".

"Stop complaining Emma, we will get our revenge soon" a girl with long black hair and glowing green eyes said. "Its only a matter of time and we can kill that stupid Danny Phantom".

"Hn...of course Ella" Emma mumbles closing her eyes. She couldn't wait to walk among the humans. Blake said the portal should be finished in fifty days then they could get revenge.

**Fenton's Residents**

"You aren't going on that date tomorrow and that's final" Callum yelled walking into the house with his arms crossed. He wasn't allowing Niven to leave the house and he met that. "You don't even know him, he could be a killer Niven!".

Niven ignored his brother and walks into the living room. His brother was not the boss and he was going on that date tomorrow. He sighs and looks up seeing his Aunt, Uncle and Cousins. "Auntie Jazz" he shouts with excitement.

"Nivey!" Jazz shouts happily and stands up pulling him into a tight hug. She pulls away and looks at him. "What is this date Callum was talking about?" She asked with her hands resting on his shoulders.

Niven blushes gently and looks away. "Just a date with a handsome guy from The Nasty Burger, his name is Derek Baxter".

Jazz eyes widen at the surname name. Baxter as in Dash Baxter's son. He moved back in town. She looks over at Danny and noticed how tensed he looked. Niven watches them in confusion what the hell just happened?


End file.
